The invention relates to a vase of the kind that is made of a thin material, for example paper or cardboard, and that has a wall and an upper opening and a lower bottom—seen in the position of use as vase on e.g., a table.
When a flower bouquet is given as gift, it is not always possible to quickly procure a vase. The flowers can therefore not be put in water immediately, and the durability of the often expensive bouquet is reduced. This situation is known for example from a sick-visit in a hospital, where there often is a shortage of vases. Also at e.g. receptions where the number of flower bouquets can be very large, the possibility of putting the flowers in water is missing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,913 patent discloses a folded cardboard vase with a triangular bottom and straight upwardly extending sides. This known vase is designed in such a way that it is difficult to hold when it is folded for holding flowers. The unassembled vase is arranged to be assembled only at the place of use, and the flower bouquet therefore must be transported separately. A vase arranged in such a way can only be assembled so that it is watertight with difficulty. This is due to the fact that the joints cannot be immediately sealed. Therefore it will be necessary to line the vase with a plastic bag to avoid the flower water from seeping out through the joints.
A similar vase that is also arranged to be assembled only at the place of use is known from the European patent application EP 0 394 595 A1. This known vase is made of a rigid material and lined internally with a watertight lining. The vase has a loose foot in form of a pyramidal mounting with a through opening surrounding a lower part of the body of the vase.
Besides the above-mentioned disadvantages, this known vase also has the disadvantage that the foot can easily slide off when the vase is lifted. The vase will furthermore stand unstably on a foundation if the relation between the height of the foot and the diameter of the opening in the top of the pyramid is not proportioned exactly to a corresponding height and diameter of the vase, which can be difficult when the vase is to be folded at the place of use. If the opening is too large, the vase will stand askew in the foot. If the opening is too small, there is a risk that the vase will overturn.
Thus, there is a need for a new vase that is inexpensive, environmentally friendly and easy to assemble, and this is now provided by the present invention.